It was Dark and Lonely
by katsura-akamitsu
Summary: The story of a fallen angel, Lucifer, is retold through his eyes and experiences. From his time in Heaven as a child and the lies that he was told to the present with his new love, Annie, a witch that carries the element of darkness, suffering and chaos but wishes for a new life and love. LuciferXOC. Mild Romance in later chapter and may be offensive due to inaccuracy to the bible.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: This is based of a RP my friend are doing that has a crossover of _Soul Eater_, _RWBY, Ao no Exorcist, Attack on Titan, SCP: Containment Breach, Let_ t_he Right One In, Runescape_ and probably a bunch more I can't remember off the top of my head.**

**But I DO NOT own any of these series or games and all OCs are mine or my friend's. Enjoy. **

**Reader Discretion is Advised: If you're offended by anything that isn't correct to the bible or religion, I advise you have an open mind or not read. This could offend some people.**

**Part 1**

I was born is a white and peaceful world, but I hadn't seen the lies yet. Everyone told me I was a beautiful child. The name my mother gave to me was supposed to 'enlightened one'. I was her perfect blond haired, emerald-eyed child. I reflected the image of love, peace and purity, but inside me is a different person than they thought. Do you wonder why I haven't mentioned my name yet? Take a guess, you probably know it but deny that you do. It's a name many have been taught to fear because of the sin I committed.

My name was Lucifer.

**I**

Heaven is described as many settings and definitions. The best known is the image of pure marble gates in a shade of pearl or cream from the sun's light. Of course, you cannot forget the feather-light clouds and everything you could ever want granted to you. That's how it was for me, but it's different for everyone.

Well, there's more to it. You're going to accuse me of blasphemy and heresy if you're a follower of Him... but hey, it is your choice if you want to get your feelings hurt over the truth and my life's story. You can always believe what He says, that I'm a liar and manipulator, but you're only accusing me of what is human nature. However, for those who listen to my story with an open mind, I thank you... So where should I start? Oh! I know! It was over 2000 years ago...

...It's dark and lonely. The beating sound is the noise that gives me most comfort, always reliable. Noises, everywhere. I can hear them outside... It seemed like forever in suspended peace, but it ended. Suddenly, a new sensation hits me. It hurts. Then I move a part of me I have never moved before. I open my eyes up at my mother despite this new painful feeling of sight. If there was any benefit to sight, it was to see her. It was instinct. I knew she was that safe dark and lonely place. Her beating heart was my company and my hold onto this change in my world as a small child. Her warmth was all I needed.

Heaven. That's where I was born. Unlike the others, I knew what we all originated from. We all start out in darkness. It's rare that anyone remembers when we were, but it is a fact we cannot deny. This darkness isn't evil. It is a shield until they day you must begin your journey of life. The day you are given a name and nurtured. The day when you decide your fate, even with all the influence around you.

I remembered growing up. I knew I was different. I wasn't judged for it, but I was avoided by a lot of other children of the other angels. "God" said I unique for a reason... but he never explained why it was important for the future. God's real name isn't just God. We were all convinced that we were "angels". His true name is Saradomin. He believed lying to us about how much power he had was keeping us safe from evil... but evil wasn't supposed to exist. Suspicious, right? The truth is, he told us he was "God" to hide the world outside the pearly gates we were sheltered in. It was paradise, I can understand that. We wouldn't be able to handle the world outside those gates...

I was the equivalent of a 7 year old when I was told by God that I was unique for a reason. I talked to my mother that night about it.

She smiled and told me, "It's because you aren't like the other angels..."

"Why, Mother?"

"... Because you question what it outside the gates. The others are scared that you question the unknown."

I was distraught, "S-so, I'm a freak!?"

She shook her head, "No, Lucifer... You're the beginning to change the world for the better. God knows you're needed..." He has a distant, sullen appearance.

"Mother?"

"... Lucifer, whatever you do, please don't tell anyone what I just told you."

I didn't understand then, but it became obvious as I got older.

**II**

Now, I am 16. Everyone celebrated me despite being different. In fact, I was loved for it. I still did not know what everyone meant saying that I was beautiful and handsome. I questioned it every day I lived. Until that day came...

Note that mirrors didn't exist in heaven or still water. What was to be known as a "reflection" didn't exist. It was one day when I was getting my mother some water that it happened. I spilled the jug all over the marble floor.

"No!" I grabbed a towel to clean it up... that's when I noticed the person in the water. I was terrified. I was about to run but noticed it moved when I moved... When I blinked, it blinked, It was me... the person was gorgeous. It was me. What everyone was loving. Smooth skin, sun colored hair in a slight wave to my shoulders, a color that no one else had for eyes in Heaven. Green, that's what I called it for now. I was perfect, and I loved it. I looked like my mother, except for the eyes. Perfection.

This was a feeling I'd never had before to this level. Pride. Vanity. It was great. It felt so good but so wrong to feel this way. I let myself feel it. It was my own personal paradise.

Years passed, I started to notice that everyone else could sense the feeling I had... I made them uncomfortable. I also discovered the power inside me everyone else was ignorant of. The only one that supported this feeling was my mother. She said it made me unique and was natural... even though I didn't feel the same.

A sunny day came and I was with friends.

"Lucifer!" Gabriel was a nice person but naive. He lived in ignorance of my change. "How are you today?"

"Splendid~"

"That's great! Are you coming to God's feast? He's making an announcement."

I nodded, "Of course, I have something to tell him too."

"You do? Why can't you tell him in private?"

"Because I want everyone to hear." I felt I was going to do something bad, but I ignored the gnawing feeling in my heart.

Later that night, the feast had arrived. It's different than you expect. A feast was different then than it is now. Then, it was everyone was given a glass of wine or "God's Blood" or later known as "Blood of Christ"... and if you know me now, I could make SOOOO many alcoholic jokes about God and His son. The tables were the standard marble with silver chalices on the surface in front of every angel and heavenly spirit. God had stood to make an announcement. We all listened... I'll summarized what he said of his 30 minute speech. He was creating humans to inhabit the Earth beyond the gates of our home and that everyone would be assigned roles to serve him and the new humans. They were to be the first angels on Earth. He explained what Earth was, but not why he wanted angels on Earth... I immediately questioned him why and he said it was to give us a larger home. I was suspicious but decided to make my 'annoucement'. God raised an eyebrow.

"I would like to say, that I am better than you, Saradomin."

I could see all the shocked and appalled faces... but I had to stick to talking, because I meant everything I said.

"Excuse me, Lucifer?"

I grinned, "I am! I have more power than you all and the most beauty! I am different than you all! I am not a clone! I carry the green eyes that none of you have and the beauty you all admire more than Saradomin!"

"THAT IS ENOUGH, LUCIFER!" My mother screamed at me.

I turned to her, "Mother?"

She is doing something I'd never seen her do... that no one has ever done in Heaven. She is sobbing. Her tears fell through the clouds... I felt a monster inside me. I felt my heart rip.

God glared at me... I felt it and turned to look up to you.

"... You were given a home and taken care of. I thought your mother wouldn't tell you the truth..."

"Truth?"

My mother sobs, "I never told him about his father!"

"No, you told him it was okay to question me..."

She is quiet... and looks to the cloud floor...

I then realize what I'd done, "I-I'm sorry! Please! I-I just loved myself... I'm so sorry..."

God, "... You have broken the purity of Heaven..."

I get on my knees and begged, "Please! Forgive me!"

"No... I cannot... You were to be one of my angels and betrayed me... I must give the ultimate punishment..."

God, or Saradomin, closes his eyes to hold in his anger. The angels are scared and confused at this feeling. They have never felt it before. I'm terrified but want to know my punishment, "W-what will happen to me?

"... Lucifer, I banish you from my kingdom and love."

The angels gasp. Leviathan, "Please Lord! Let him repent! He meant no harm! His pride got the best of him! He discovered pride!" Leviathan was one of Saradomin's servants. He was extremely loyal and forgiving.

"Enough!" God's voice shook Heaven. "As of today, Lucifer, you are banished."

God raised his staff and stabbed a hole into the clouds. This rip lead to a barren land with sand for miles upon miles.

"My Lord! Please! Spare my son! I will go instead!"

God turns to her, "... He is banished."

"Then I shall follow."

"Mother! No!"

She came and held my hand. "Please... it's my fault. Your father never wanted me to return to Heaven. I should have stayed..."

"What are you talking about?" I was so confused. That's when I felt my wings ripped from my back. I screamed in pain, something I'd never felt. My mother screamed as her's were ripped too. Then God pushed us over the edge. I desperately tried to hold my mother's hand but she slipped away in the fall.

"MOTHER!"

She sobbed tears that rained over the desert soils of the Earth, "LUCIFER!"

Then I landed and I flinched. Agony ripped through me as I pierced the Earth's soil and sands into the depths. My fall created a cavern so deep, no angel could ever go deeper. The heat was awful... that's all I knew before I went unconscious...


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

**I**

Water was what awoke me. A river had formed next to me in the 30 days I had been in a slumber. I gazed in the water and saw my new face... Pale red skin, fangs, an aged and rugged face, hunched body with large wings replaced with skin than the feathers it once had now it grew back and clawed, knobby hands. I was hideous. Saradomin took everything that resembled my mother away from me. Everything I took pride in. He ripped everything from me. I was a shell of what I once was. I shook Heaven and Saradomin ripped me from it. I shook the reality that the angels had once knew... and I awakened them to the truth.

I left that cavern for a 12 year walk across the new barren Earth in search for my mother... I called for her, sobbed. I could see her tears where she created the rivers, lakes and oceans, but not her... It was the 13th year that I found her. She lay cold in the barren and frozen wastelands that would one day be known as Antarctica... She was crystallized in her own tears...

That is when felt my heart wrench and I sobbed... not out of sadness, but a new feeling.

Hatred.

I vowed that day I wouldn't stop until Saradomin's blood was on my hands and this world would be mine for the taking.

I screamed in rage... and suddenly the Earth rumbled. My servants arose from the Earth. Every creature that had awaited for my return. My memory returned from what my mother implanted within me. The memory of who I truly was. I was Lucifer, prince of Gehenna. Prince of Hell. The kingdom of Saradomin's one enemy.

My father, Zamorak. God of chaos.

My servants were called Kishin. Demons. Evil spirits, whatever you wanted to call them. They were to be feared as I was. The power within me filled me. I felt the Earth shake more and more. The cavern I created ripped not just into the Earth, but to my father's kingdom. There was a reason I was to come back to Earth.

My father was dying. The Earth was his domain and now Saradomin was taking it. It was killing him... unlike my father, I had resistance to Saradomin's poisonous will in my body from living in his kingdom so long.

I met my father one time. He looked like my new form... except the eyes. The green eyes were always mine. No demon, kishin or angel has them. No one else had them. I only met him for him to give me the crown to his throne. His wife hated me. She tried to kill me in the moment but my father slit her throat. I wore the crown and the entirety of Gehenna bowed to me. I raised my hands and swore them all against Saradomin's will and they all cheered... but that didn't extinguish the pain in my heart.

**II**

Gehenna grew strong. The demons grew stronger. More angels fell from Heaven to join me. Leviathan was the one that surprised me most. He had dedicated himself to Saradomin and joined me. He lost faith after Saradomin banished my mother and I. Gehenna became a pleasant place... but I was still lonely. There was no point in living. I had all the power but no one to share it with. No one by my side...it was a shadowed abyss of a life... until that one day...

Saradomin carried out his plan and created angels on Earth. Humans. They were weak. Just to mock me, Saradomin made the color of life, of the plants and flora, green. So I wouldn't be the only one with the color green... You can imagine how angry I was. I watched the two new angels. Adam and Lilith... My anger seized for a second when I saw Lilith.

Lilith was indeed a beauty. I had never met a woman like her. I wanted her. She had hair the color of obsidian. It even had a polished shine to it as it fell in long loose curls to her mid back and covered her chest. Her skin resembled the shade of clouds and the slight hint of a peach tone. Her skin was even soft as silk. What caught me most was her eyes... They were blue, but Saradomin did something to them to taunt me. He tinged the edges emerald, as if he tried to copy my eyes and failed. That's when my anger returned. I wanted to kill her. No, I wanted to use her to anger Saradomin... which I did.

I took hold in the body of a dragon. Sweet Lilith was at the side of the river, washing some vegetables for her and Adam's dinner. Approaching her quietly, I examined her eyes more. They definitely glowed with Saradomin's power. He tried to recreate my eyes. He wanted to remake the color, but he couldn't. I froze when I stepped on a dry leaf and it made a loud crunch. Her eyes immediately went up and met mine... and I was trapped. I couldn't move from her lovely gaze.

"Hello, who are you?" He voice was gentle, and reminded me oddly of the white roses I'd seen in my mother's garden in Heaven... the completely colorless plants of Heaven that had their own odd serenity and charm.

When her voice broke my stillness, I spoke. "My name is Lucifer, lord of Gehenna."

She froze with fear for a moment... and then relaxed, "Welcome to Eden, Lucifer. My name is Lilith. I am sorry if I have offended you in any way."

"It is fine... If anything, I am sorry for my intrusion. I am here for revenge against Saradomin."

Lilith was perplexed in her gaze, "Saradomin?" She had obviously fell for his lies too. I sat myself in the grass and told her of Saradomin's true nature. The more I spoke, the deeper she listened. She gradually turned from ignorant to angered and disbelief and then to acceptance...

What surprised me was when she asked, "How did you realize he was lying to you?"

I was stuck in thought for a couple of seconds... and then told her everything.

As I told her my story, she listened. She became more and more angry as she learned the lies and what happened to me. Oddly enough, she actually understood how I felt. I felt a new feeling, comfort and accepted. My heart had felt warm. I smiled.

"At least I have enlightened another's heart to his lies." I stated.

She smiled kindly, "It was the least I could do... I must get back to Adam."

"I understand." I left... but hid in the garden. I stalked her. I can't say followed because I watched her for days without sleep. 7 days. She was my obsession and I couldn't understand why.

Then that one day came. She walked to Adam and said, "I want to tell you something..."

He was confused but looked ready to listen, but before she could even speak Saradomin took her from the sky and threw her across the garden. She landed in front of me. Her body was mangled. He had broken her ankles and her face was marked with Saradomin's cross on her cross on both cheeks. He had burnt her silky but thick hair to the length of a thumbnail. Her skin was turned an ashen gray. I clenched my fists in anger... this was my fault. I told her the truth and he punished her.

I approached her cautiously, fearful of how she would think of me...

I thought she would hate me, but instead... she reached her hand to me with red tears falling from her eyes. "L-Lucifer... Help me. I want to be by your side."

She was pledging herself to me... my pride consumed me and I lightly held her. I healed her bones and replaced the marks of Saradomin on her face with mine... The pentagram on one cheek and the symbol of Gehenna on the other. I wiped away her tears and gave her her long hair back. I gave her healthy tan skin. She was now an even more unique beauty. I have her dragon wings the color of her skin. I held her while she recovered. I carried her with me to Gehenna. I let her sleep in my bed and I slept in the barracks with my followers. I was there when she awoke.

She rose from the bed, still wrapped in the red wool blankets. "W-where am I?"

"Gehenna... Welcome to your new home. I hope you enjoy it. I appreciate you joining me."

She paused for a few minutes, looking out the obsidian lined windows... "You're not going to hurt me, are you?"

Snorting, I reply, "Of course not. You are apart of my brotherhood... or, whatever it is now." I chuckled awkwardly, not sure how to act around a lovely lady very well.

She curls up, "...Adam was great to me. I will miss him." She whimpered as she started to cry. "I-I loved him. He was created for me!"

"..." I did not know what to do. Seeing her cry hurt my heart. I wanted her to be happy and not ever have a worry. She was sweet, understanding, empathic and inquisitive. I never wanted her to cry... I surveyed my land of Gehenna. Nothing here was worth her presence. The presence of a majestic being as herself. I gave her space and walked through my world. I needed to see what I could do for my lovely Lilith...

I looked over the River Styx, I made trees of my own to accompany it. Wending willows that seemed to weep into the river. Lillies to reflect my love. I made her a pet. The creature I made was kind and could be loyal, but independent and cunning. I gave it long hair in its lips to sense temperature and multicolored fur that was soft to its will. Claws that could retract at will. I gave it unique eyes that formed an oval shape for the pupil rather than a circle with vivid color for the eyes. When pleased and pet, it made a comforting rumbling in its chest. It's ears rose from the top of its head. The noise I gave it to speak was unique as well. It spoke to me as soon as I created it.

"Meow!"

I giggled, it was adorable. I hoped she would like it. I called the creature a 'cat'.

As I paced home, I created a garden for Lilith. I made black roses, hollyhocks, pansies and many flowers for her. I pulls rocks of many colors from the earth. Gems they are now called. I sculpted the gold into a ring and pressed the little gems into the metal. Rubies and one large diamond. A gift to her. An offering.

Underneath the blanket, I could hear her crying. I set the cat on the bed and it pawed at the blanket. She sniffled and came out to look. She was stunned to see the furred animal, but smiled. "It's amazing!" She stroked the cat and it purred. It relaxed in her lap.

With a smile, I spoke, "You like it? I want you to feel at home. I have made you your own garden. One Saradomin can never taint."

She rose and gazed out the window in curiosity. The smile on her face said it all.

"Lilith, I have a question..."

"What is it, Lucifer?"

"I know Adam was created for you and that you love him... but could it possible that you love another? Someone who would like you as their queen?"

"You want me to be your queen?"

I smiled, "Yes. Lilith, please be the queen of Gehenna." I bowed my head and kneeled before her with the ring stretched out in my hands to her.

I couldn't see her reaction, but I heard her, "Yes. I accept your proposal. I shall be the queen of Gehenna."

With a grin, I stand and put the ring her left hand. Our eyes locked together for what seemed like forever before we kissed. A kiss that all of Gehenna knew and bowed to my castle for our new queen. Queen Lilith, demoness of Gehenna and the 'sins' of women.

The whole night we danced as I crowned her with a golden tiara of emeralds and rubies. Joy reigned in Gehenna and the plot of revenge against Saradomin and his false angels had begun.


End file.
